


Bump in the Night

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: From Pinetree to Sapling [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: CG!Bill, CG!Mabel, Candy, Classification AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Little!Pacifica, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trick or Treating, cuteness, little angst, little!dipper, scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: As Halloween descends in Gravity Falls, a small group comes out to play.





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPowerRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/gifts).



> I am posting this at 10pm my time so technically it is still Halloween. I wasn't planning or writing this until this morning and I think it came out pretty well all things considered.

“Dipper if you do not stop squirming, I’ll mess up your whiskers and have to start over!” Bill said in exasperation as he pulled the make-up pen away from his fidgety canvas. 

“But, Daddy! Trick-or-Treat! Candy! Fun!” Dipper listed as his reasonings. 

Bill rolled his eyes fondly and finished up the last stroke of the whisker. Thus, completing Dipper’s costume as an Egyptian Mau kitten. The four of them had a hard time picking costumes in the months leading up to Halloween. Mabel and Dipper wanted to continue their tradition of having matching costumes, but they all felt they needed to match the new people in their lives as well. So, they carefully planned. 

Mabel was a black cat, perfect with matching her little girl Pacifica in her witch costume. And while Dipper was an Egyptian Mau, Bill was a Pharaoh. It was a nice little spectrum and they had went all out. Mabel’s crafting skills came in handy when it came to perfecting their costumes. The stores had nice basic items, but the group of students were too extra not to go all out for the occasion. 

“Done! Now go show Stan and Ford you rambunctious little kitten.” Bill said gently taping Dipper’s bottom as he stood up. “Let me know if you need a change before we leave!” 

“I will!” Dipper called back as he ran down the hall to the living room where the two adults were waiting. Bill had a fond smile on his face as he cleaned up the make-up and other mess caused by the face painting process. 

Distantly, Bill could hear Stan and Ford praising the Little’s costume much like they had done Mabel’s previously. The pair had wanted to come with them, but Ford mentioned how giving out candy at the Shack could bring in more business. Plus, they weren’t in their twenties anymore. It didn’t matter how little they were, the eldest Pines couldn’t keep up all night. 

Bill straightened up his own arm wraps before making his way to meet up with the others. As he walked in, he noticed Dipper eating one of the spooky Halloween cookies they had made the night before. “Dipper,” He scolded lightly. “You’ve already had two. You want to save room for candy don’t you?” 

The young boy blushed as he set the half eaten cookie back on the tray before swallowing his mouth full. “Sorry, Daddy.” 

In turn, Bill walked over and ruffled his hair, careful not to ruin the cat ear headband. “I know, buddy. It’s okay.”

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Pacifica ran in frantically. “Don’t look! Don’t look! I’m not done yet!” She cried out with a stomp of her foot. The room filled with low chuckles as everyone made a show of covering their eyes. “What’s the problem, Sweetie?” Mabel asked as she stood, still covering her eyes even though she was the one that helped Pacifica with most of her outfit and makeup. 

Pacifica let out a small sniffle and the pout was audible. “I can’t find my broom!” 

“Honey, did you check in the bathroom? I don’t think I saw you bring it out after you put your costume on.” 

There was silence for a minute before Pacifica took off down the hall again. Minutes later the girl yelled, “Found it, Mama!”

“Then we’re all set! How about you two?” The woman asked her brother and Bill. 

“Mhm!”   
“Yep!”

Ford stood up this time and cleared his throat. “You have all your costume stuff?”  
“Yes.”

“On the spot costume repair supplies.”  
“In my purse.” 

“Candy pails?”  
“On the counter by the door.” 

“Diaper bags?”  
“Already packed and ready to go!”

“Starting candy?”  
“Yeah-Wait what?”

Every eye turned to Ford in confusion. Starting candy? What is that? At this time, Pacifica slid back into the room and caught onto the curious looks. 

Stan made a show of standing up and heaving a heavy sigh. “Don’t you kids know nothing of tradition?! It’s as if I never taught you anything. It’s good luck to have candy in your pails before you start trick-or-treating! It increases your chances of getting candy! So…” 

Stan reached up on top of the shelf nearby and pulled down four full sized bars of chocolate. “These are for you guys!” 

The little gasped and their caregivers smiled widely. “Kiddos, what do you say to Gruncle Stan and Ford?” 

“THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!” The two littles cheered as they held their hands out to accept the chocolate. 

Ford stepped in to be the voice of reason. “But you can’t eat it until after you finish trick-or-treating or the luck will run out!” 

The two littles nodded seriously as they hugged the older man. It had taken a long time for Pacifica to warm up to the two great uncles, but when she did, it was as if she was always part of the family. 

Mabel stood up and started gathering their things. “You two can head to the door to put your candy in your pails. And don’t even dare to run down those steps or we’ll wait another 10 minutes for you two to sit in time out.” 

Bill had been surprised to hear Mabel’s stern voice the first time, but now it was like second nature. The woman made an excellent caregiver. With that, he grabbed Dipper’s diaper bag which was more of a backpack than anything else and slid it on. Bill made sure to choose a design that didn’t differ from his costume aesthetic too much seeing as how he’d be the one carrying it for the entire trip. “Thanks, you two. We’ll be back before midnight!” 

“Hey! Don’t forget to hit the rich neighborhood on your way back! They always leave the bowl outside!” Stan advised. 

“Will do!” 

Walking down the stairs, the two CGs saw their little waiting impatiently by the door with their pails in hand. “What are the rules?” Bill asked as he grabbed his own bucket off the counter. 

“No running off!”  
“No eating any candy until Mama or you have the chance to check it!”  
“Say thank you to everyone!”  
“Tell one of you if I need to go potty!”  
“Of if I need a change!”   
“Any bratty behavior means we have to come home!”

“Good job! Now let’s go get some candy!” Mabel cheered as she opened the door. Her purse was slung over her shoulder with the basic necessities as well as a few emergency supplies. 

And like that they were off! Houses and businesses passed by in a blur of thanks and candy as the quartet made their way around Gravity Falls. The locals seemed to adore their costumes and gave them a few extra bits of candy on occasion. The night was going great as the group stopped for a bathroom break before the next house. 

“Dipper how are you doing? Need a change?” Bill asked as Mabel disappeared into the diner bathroom with Pacifica. 

“Uh-uh. I’m okay, daddy!” Dipper said confidently even as he shuffled from side to side. When Bill pointed it out Dipper shook his head. “Just excited! Can’t wait for more candy!”

Bill didn’t buy it, but figured it would be fine since Dipper was padded. Soon enough, Mabel returned with Pacifica in tow and they were off again. Their next house was nicely decorated with jack-o-lanterns and fake cobwebs. Mabel and Bill stood at the end of the sidewalk and let the two littles run up together to ring the doorbell by themselves after lots of begging. They both thought the house looked nice enough. 

The littles rung the doorbell excitedly and waited with baited breath as they heard footsteps coming to the door. As soon as the door opened the pair held out their buckets. “Trick-or-Tre-”

“RAAAAAAAAAAUUUG!” The man yelled as he threw the door open and jumped out with a bloody clown mask on. 

This triggered the instincts of the two caregivers as their little screamed and began running down the sidewalk. Bill and Mabel met them half way and wrapped them in a hug. The scary clown guy couldn’t hold in his laughter and was nearly in tears as he held onto the doorframe. 

“Your HAHAHA-Face!!!! You were all ahhhhh! Classic!” The asshole laughed as he pulled the mask off. 

The two poor littles hid their faces in their caregiver’s shoulders and tried not to cry as they shook. In their panic they had dropped their candy pails and spilled it all over the sidewalk. Rage filled the two caregivers as their littles cowered in fear. Bill kissed Dipper’s damp cheek and gently passed him over to Mabel before he stomped up to the asshole. Said asshole stopped his laughing as he saw the look of rage on Bill’s face and held his hands up. “Woah man, i-it was just a joke!” 

Bill couldn’t help it as he got in the man’s face. “Nobody finds it funny! Do you have any idea how you could have hurt those kids?! How scared you’ve made them?”

“Look man, they looked like they could handle it! It’s not my fault they’re cry babies! They look too old to be trick-or-treating anyway!” Bill’s glare turned up a notch and caused the man to start backpedaling. “No wait-I just meant that-” 

“To be honest, “Man”, I don’t really care what you thought. Now why don’t you apologise to the kids and pick up their candy for them?” 

The asshole nodded quickly and stumbled passed Bill to the spilled candy. It wasn’t that hard to scoop up and Bill made a note to throw out any dirty pieces later during the sorting. The whole time he was picking up the candy, he was apologising to the littles. 

“I’m so sorry you guys. Really it was immature and reckless and I’m sorry if I ruined your night or something. Let me get you guys some candy to make up for it.” He said putting the pails down in front of the cowering pair before disappearing inside for a minute. Bill walked back to the group and smiled as he picked up the buckets for the littles. The man returned outside carrying a big bowl of candy and handed out generous handfuls to both pails. All the while he was smiling at Bill hoping to see the look of hatred lessen. “No more clown mask either. I completely learned my lesson.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Bill said not even pretending to be serious. “Let’s go you guys. There are more houses to get to.” 

Dipper took Bill’s hand and nodded gratefully as they started to walk off. It took until they walked around the block for Dipper to tug on Bill’s hand. The CG smiled reassuringly as he bent down a little for Dipper to whisper into his ear. 

“I need a change now.” He said sadly. 

Bill fought down the desire to go back to that asshole and teach him a lesson as he plastered a big reassuring smile on his face. “Hey, that’s okay. There’s a grocery store up ahead. We’ll stop there and get you settled.” 

Dipper nodded and grabbed Bill’s hand again. Just as promised, they stopped at the store and the clerk smiled kindly as they asked for the bathroom key. She even gave them a little bit of candy from the counter for their cute costumes. 

It took a few more houses until they were back to their regular happy selves and weren’t clinging to their caregivers. They didn’t stray far though. Their pails were pretty full when they started to circle back the way they came. Little Dipper let out a yawn as he leaned into Bill’s side. 

“Tired, sapling?” Bill asked knowingly as he wrapped an arm around Dipper. 

“Nuh-uh. Gonna get more candy an...mmm.” Dipper trailed off as his eyes fluttered. 

“Oh sweetheart. How about a piggy back ride? We’ll get to the next house and I’ll let you down.” 

Dipper just nodded and climbed up as Bill crouched down for him. His arms wrapped around Bill’s neck and he rested his head on his shoulder completely giving up on pretending he wasn’t half way asleep already. Bill didn’t bother waking the boy at the next house and collected a little bit of candy for him. Pacifica looked to be fairing a little better, but not by much. Silently, the two CGs agreed to start heading back. They walked quietly and Pacifica leaned heavily into Mabel’s side. 

It was a nice night overall. Besides a few hiccups, the small group manages well. However, Bill couldn’t resist taking a selfie before they walked up the steps into the Mystery Shack. He made sure to get Dipper’s sleeping face in the frame before they walked in. Both Ford and Stan were waiting in the kitchen for them to return with a bowl empty except a small bit of candy at the bottom sitting beside them. The night was winding down. 

“Did they have fun?” Ford asked clearing the table a little for the sorting. His voice was quiet. Barely above a whisper. 

“They had a blast.” Bill promised as he passed the kitchen and went to lay the sleepy little boy on the couch where he cuddled into a throw pillow. Bill was grateful for the make-up cover they dusted on the kids before they left or else the pillow would be a lost cause. 

Walking back to the kitchen he reached into the top cabinet and pulled down a heavy bag filled with healthy candy alternatives. Mabel silently set up next to him as they checked ever piece of candy. Occasionally they would toss out a piece that was too sugary or suspicious for their littles and replaced it with a candy from the bag. 

Stan leaned over the table and grabbed a tootsie roll from the discard pile. It had been one of the fatalities during the clown incident and was too dirty to keep. “What happened here?” The man asked. 

“Very long story.” Bill said in reply as he added another dirt covered piece to the trash pile. Finally, the pails were sorted and put away for candy trading in the morning. Pacifica would want the Skittles, but Dipper wouldn’t give them away without getting the Snickers. Mabel would toss in a few Nerds boxes for the Airheads and even Bill would part with some of his candy for more Starbursts. For now though, everyone was tired and ready to go to bed. 

“Goodnight, kiddos.” Stan said as he ascended the stairs. Ford followed close behind. 

“Night.”  
“Goodnight, gruncles!” 

The two CG’s sides as they picked their littles up from their resting places on the couches. Small accessories such as headbands and brooms were left for the morning in exchange for sleep. The two pairs parted ways at the top of the stairs and promised to meet for breakfast the next morning. 

All in all, it was a great night with a great ending. 

“What the heck! Why are there so many boxes of raisins!?” Dipper said with a pout. 

Bill smirked into his morning coffee. “I don’t know. Blame the neighbors of Gravity Falls.” 

~End


End file.
